castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Monster
:See also Monster List for the list of monsters a player can be currently battling. One of the interesting aspects of Castle Age is the ability to fight monsters. Monsters are epic battles with heroes gone bad, dragons, sea serpents, and various other creatures. These battles can take place over multiple days with many different players attacking the same target. There is a limit on the number of monsters you can fight during a certain time period. So before you pick a fight you should have a general understanding of what you're getting yourself into. Note on Loot Drops: The 99% thresholds are estimates based on what has been reported so far. No player should ever guarantee another a drop of any quality for any damage to any monster. On some monsters, energy activity (healing/strengthening) definitely counts - on some monsters, it does not seem to help. On some monsters, Contribution Points appear to be required for a minimum and maximum chance at a drop, whether these are displayed or not. At some point, you're going to miss a drop. At some point, getting a specific item to drop is going to take many more kills than expected: the probability of an item dropping is independent of a player's past drops. If you reach a threshold and miss drops multiple times, head over to the forums or to the loot spreadsheets and let us know. On many monsters, it is better to aim for 2 epic drops instead of 3. The real trouble the community has is with legendary drops, as missing these can result in a significant loss of stamina, and significantly overshooting the legendary thresholds can also cause others to miss getting their desired amount of damage in. Best of luck, and remember that this is a game played for fun - most long time players have had bad luck on at least 1 alchemy they have performed, but it hasn't curbed our enthusiasm for hunting CA monsters. Ultimate Monster List The Ultimate Monster List page summarizes all the important information about all Monsters in a table with sortable columns. User Interface The "Monsters" link/tab appears on all screens, pressing this reveals the "Monster List" and "Summon monster" tabs. These can also be found by pressing the "Monster" tab in the Keep screen. Monster List This tab reveals a list of all the monsters you have been attacking. Follow the links to continue fighting the monsters, or collect the reward from defeated monsters. Summon Monster Pressing this tab allow you to summon your own monsters and fight them. Some information is present here, such as the suggested level for fighting a particular monster, and your best effort against a particular monster type. You can also summon monsters from the Alchemy menu. Summoning monsters are subject to a number of limitations. You must possess the correct alchemy items for the monster type, you must meet the minimum level requirements, and there is also a cool-down period for each of the categories Epic Boss, Epic Team and Epic World. Monster Class Pressing this tab shows you your progress in leveling the four monster classes available in the advanced fights. You will also be shown the future bonus available when you get the next level of each class. 'Types of Monsters' 'Epic Boss' Epic Boss monsters can be summoned by gathering orbs from the special Quest missions, usually at the end of a quest's chain in one of the lands. Up to Azeron, these are in mpool=1 family (Epic Boss), except for Alpha Mephistopheles, which is mpool=3. From Fenix to Cassandra, these are in mpool=101 family (Target Areas). There is no limit on the number of Epic Boss fights you may participate in at one time, however the number of people who can fight any particular boss tends to have a low limit of fighters. Epic Boss fights in the later lands allow a certain number of fighters to join based on participant's level in a tiered structure. If an Epic Boss monster will allow a maximum of 150 people to attack it, it may only allow 30 of those people to be over level 90. This mechanism adds a degree of challenge to these monsters, as well as giving low level players a chance to participate. To help take down the tougher Epic Boss monsters, you may build Siege Weapons. There is a cool-down time between when an Epic Boss is defeated and when you can summon an Epic Boss again. The cool-down period is 35 hours after defeating Gildamesh, Colossus, and Sylvanas. It may be longer for later bosses. : Gildamesh, the Orc King can be summoned with an . Found in the Land of Fire's special mission: Heart of Fire. : Colossus of Terra can be summoned with a . Found in the Land of Earth's special mission: Gift of Earth. : Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen can be summoned with a . Found in the Land of Mist's special mission: Eye of the Storm. : Mephistopheles can be summoned with an . Found in the Land of Water's special mission: A Look into the Darkness. : Keira, the Dread Knight can be summoned with an . Found in the Demon Realm's special mission: The Rift. : Lotus Ravenmoore can be summoned with a . Found in the Undead Realm's special mission: Undead Embrace. : Skaar Deathrune can be summoned with an . Found in the Underworld's special mission: Confrontation. : Azriel, the Angel of Wrath can be summoned with an . Found in the Kingdom of Heaven's special mission: Archangels Wrath. : Alpha Mephistopheles can be summoned with an . Found in the Ivory City's special mission: Entrance to the Throne. : Lion's Rebellion can be summoned with an . Found in the Earth II's special mission: The Rebel Leader. : Corvintheus can be summoned with an . Found in the Water II's special mission: The Demi-God. : Jahanna can be summoned with an . Found in the Mist II's special mission: The Source : Aurora can be summoned with an . Found in the Mist III's special mission: Aurora, the Life Demi-Goddess : Ambrosia can be summoned with an . Found in the Fire II's special mission: A Mighty Figure : Malekus can be summoned with an . Found in the Pangaea's special mission: Face Off : Azeron can be summoned with an . Found in the Perdition's special mission: Redemption : Fenix, Risen From Ashes can be summoned with an . Found in the Land of Fire's special mission: The Great Phoenix : Urmek, Protector of Gaia can be summoned with an . Found in the Land of Earth's special mission: Wrath of Urmek : Poseidon, Atlantean King can be summoned with an . Found in the Atlantis III's special mission: Poseidons Wrath : Vorak, Devourer of Skies can be summoned with an . Found in the Land of Mist (IV)'s special mission: Devourer of the Skies : Baal, Stealer of Souls can be summoned with an . Found in the Land_of_Water_(III)'s special mission: Baal, Stealer of Souls : Aspect of Death can be summoned with an . Found in the Undead II's special mission: Aspect of Death : Cassandra can be summoned with an . Found in the Outer Realms's special mission: Medusa's Throne Epic Team Epic Team monsters are monsters that are generally easier than Epic Boss monsters. There is no limit on the number of Epic Team monsters that you can fight at once. The number of players that can fight any individual Epic Team monsters is roughly 50. All Epic Team monsters belong to the mpool=2 family. The time between when your last summoned Epic Team monster died, and the time when you can summon your next Epic Team monster is roughly 72 hours. : Dragons can be summoned once you have one of each color Dragon egg. : Sea Serpents can be summoned once you have a Serpent egg. Epic World Epic World monsters are monsters with a lot of Health and need a great many dedicated people to defeat one. Most Epic World monsters belong to the mpool=3 family, those with multiple target areas being in mpool=101 family (Target Areas). All Epic World fights will allow a lot of people to fight in the individual Epic World fights, but only allow a certain number of similarly leveled people to fight one. If an Epic World monster will allow 150 people to attack it, it may only allow 30 of those people to be over level 90. This mechanic is there to add a bit of a challenge to Epic World monsters, as well as giving low level players a chance to fight these monsters. To help take down the Epic World monsters, you may build Siege Weapons. The time between the death of a summoned Epic World monster, and the time when you can summon your next Epic World monster is roughly 168 hours. : Cronus, the World Hydra can be summoned once you have a Serpentine Shield. : The Battle of the Dark Legion can be summoned once you have an Angelic Blessing spell, a Heroes Resolve spell, and a Castle Rampart. : Genesis, the Earth Elemental can be summoned once you have an Earth Orb. : Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental can be summoned once you have an Ice Orb. : Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon can be summoned once you have one of each color Volcanic egg. : Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon can be summoned once you have two of each color Volcanic egg. : War of the Red Plains can be summoned once you have a Zenarean Crest. : Gehenna, the Fire Elemental can be summoned once you have a Lava Orb. : Valhalla, the Air Elemental can be summoned once you have an Air Orb. : Kromash, the Storm Giant can be summoned once you have a Storm Symbol. : Shardros, the Mountain Giant can be summoned once you have a Mountain Symbol. : Glacius, the Frost Giant can be summoned once you have a Frost Symbol. : Magmos, the Lava Giant can be summoned once you have a Lava Symbol. : Typhonus, the Chimera can be summoned once you have an Chimera Claw, a Chimera Horns, and a Chimera Skull. : Kraken can be summoned once you have 5 Kraken's Tentacle and 5 Eye of the Kraken. : Alpha Kraken can be summoned once you have 8 Kraken's Tentacle and 8 Eye of the Kraken. : Vermilion, the Tyrant can be summoned once you have a Dragon Statue. : Kessaran, the Undying can be summoned once you have 2 Death Soulstones. : Abomination, Ancient Slime can be summoned once you have 2 Mysterious Slimes. : Lord of Darkness 'can be summoned once you have an Orb of Darkness. : 'Svarog, the Magmapede 'can be summoned once you have an Orb of Svarog. : 'Lothorewyn, the Corrupted 'can be summoned once you have an Orb of Lothoreywn. : 'Alperon, the Corrupted 'can be summoned once you have an Orb of Alperon. : 'Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde 'can be summoned with 50 Energy. : 'Verminarch, Death Rat Horde 'can be summoned with 50 Energy. : 'Ogrimus, Death Rat Horde 'can be summoned with 50 Energy. : 'Rodenom, Death Rat Horde 'can be summoned with 50 Energy. : 'Leviathan of the Deep can be summoned with 25 Energy. : Leviathan of the Grove can be summoned with 25 Energy. : Leviathan of the Void can be summoned with 25 Energy. : Leviathan of Wrath can be summoned with 25 Energy. : Cronus Astaroth can be summoned with 25 Energy. : Thanatos, the Reborn can be summoned with 50 Energy. : Agamemnon, the Overseer can be summoned with 25 Energy. : Alexandra, the Unbreakable can be summoned with 25 Energy. : Vargulis, First Brood can be summoned with 50 Energy. : Samael, Wraith Legionnaire can be summoned with 50 Energy. : Chromus can be summoned with 50 Energy. : Phantom of Fire can be summoned with Phantom of Fire Orb. : Phantom of Lightning can be summoned with Phantom of Lightning Orb. : Phantom of Shadow can be summoned with Phantom of Shadow Orb. Guild Monster Guild Monsters are monster fights that can be fought only by Guild Members. Each guild can have up to 5 Guild Monsters and each Guild Monster can last up to 168 hours. Guild Monsters have a 120 hour cooldown . Unlike other monsters, these battles can be summoned by spending energy in the guild monster summon page. Any guild member can contribute as many energy as he/she wants to the summoning although a limit of 20 energy per click is in place. Members contributing energy also receive some exp and gold for their trouble. Guild Monsters do not have an mpool number, instead they are identified by the monster slot they are summoned to. What slot they are assigned Currently, all Guild Monsters are styled similar to Guild Battles. Attacks can be modified from 1, 5, 10, 20, or 50 damage depending upon the attacker's maximum stamina. Damage inflicted to enemies here is random. A player's attack power only influences the duel outcome: who wins and who loses. : Vincent can be summoned by spending 200 energy at the Guild Summon Monster page. : Alpha Vincent can be summoned by spending 400 energy at the Guild Summon Monster page. : Army of the Apocalypse can be summoned by spending 400 energy at the Guild Summon Monster page. : Giant Arachnid can be summoned by spending 20 energy at the Guild Summon Monster page. Special Boss These monster fights are unlocked by questing far in their respective quest lands. They don't require any alchemy ingredients to summon, but other things are asked like level, army members or favor points. These bosses belong in the mpool=4 family. It is worth noting that they can only be summoned once by players. Once the fight is over, they cannot be re-summoned and players will need to join the summon of other players to fight them again. This is very important as Karn has 3 exclusive drops and players may not get all 3 in their own summon : Kull, the Orc Captain is accessible in the Land of Fire and is exclusive to new players as part of the introductory tutorial. Unlocked upon reaching level 5. : Karn, the Minotaur is accessible in the Land of Earth. Unlocked by having 20 Army or by paying 30 Favor Points. Co-Op Boss Co-Op Boss are monsters that promote cooperative play between the Phoenix Age's two Castle Age games: Castle Age and Castle Age: Heart of Darkness. This cross-platform battle gives both sides respective marks or separate monster health bars to take down. Both marks must be defeated in order to obtain victory. Each platform also retain their respective monster systems such as Castle Age side using the Monster Class set-up if necessary and Heart of Darkness retaining the no-level restriction with participants. This group of monsters are all part of the mpool=100 family. : Thanatos of Fire & Ice can be summoned in Castle Age once you have 3 Scroll of Dragon Souls. Guild Conquest Guild Conquest monsters are monsters that can only be fought in the Guild Conquest. : Orc Invasion could not be summoned. It appeared in your Land of Fire in Guild Conquest after the land was sacked. It hasn't been available since Land of Fire was removed from Castle Age in November 2012 update after Land of Earth had been added. : Orc Band, Orc Horde, Orc Host may appear in Land of Mist when land is opened in Normal mode. Which of the three appears depends on average level of guild members, with Orc Band for low levels, Orc Horde for middle levels, and Orc Host for the highest levels. : Ouroboros appears will low probability after the 24 hour collection period for a Hard Explore LoM (and is thus only currently available, in tiny quantities, to guilds rank 13+, with rank 24 having the best chance of seeing them.) Summoning Monsters Monsters require alchemy to summon. See the Alchemy Summons page for the recipes to summon a monster. You can either summon a monster yourself and/or join in a fight that is already under way. You can join battles of monsters that your army members or other people on Facebook have summoned. You can join any Epic World fight. There are now mercenary slots that allows non-army members of the summoner to join the battle. Merc slots are limited to 5 for Epic Boss monsters and 10 for Epic Team monsters. If these mercenary slots are filled, a non-army player cannot join the battle and must add the summoner in his army to participate. If a mercenary joins the summoner's army while the fight is underway, he will still use up a merc slot regardless. Some Epic Boss monsters are set-up like Epic World monsters in a way that they do not require participants to be in the summoner's army. Skaar Deathrune, Azriel, the Angel of Wrath and Alpha Mephistopheles uses this set-up. To join a monster battle, someone already involved in the fight must do a Call to Arms. This will post a request for help on their wall. If they are on your friends list, it will also appear in your news feed. Another way to join someone's monster battle (or to invite them to fight your monster) is to send them a direct link to your monster: :http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/battle_monster.php?user=(CastleAge_ID) Simply replace (CastleAge_ID) with the ID number of the person who summoned the monster. If you want people to help build siege weapons for your monster, add the following to the end of the previous link :&action=doObjective&mpool=X The "&action=doObjective" gives the command to help build the siege weapon. "&mpool='X'" tells the game which of your summoned monsters to help build a siege weapon for. Remember, mpool=1 is for Epic Boss monsters, mpool=2 is for Epic Team monsters, and mpool=3 is for Epic World monsters. After you have attacked a monster once, it will appear on your monster page. Helping to build a siege weapon (and not attacking the monster at least once) will not add a monster to your monster page. Attacking Monsters When attacking monsters, you are usually given two options: Regular attack which takes one stamina, and deals some minor damage. Power attack which takes 5 stamina, and deals more moderate damage. The game has it set up so that attacking with 5 regular attacks will be about the same as using a power attack, to make the power attacks a more convenient way to burn through your stamina and nothing more. However, it should be noted that using power attacks (on average) will do slightly more damage than regular attacking, and will yield slightly more experience. But by using power attacks you earn less Demi-points and gold (on average). When attacking a monster, you will receive gold, experience and possibly demi-points on every hit. When attacking, some of your friends may "help". At random times, the game may decide that your friends "help" you. When this occurs, it will cause you to either deal more damage, take less damage, earn more experience, or earn more gold. Dealing more damage is not the same as getting a critical hit. Taking less damage usually means taking no damage. Earning more experience always doubles the experience (1-2, 2-4, 3-6). Earning more gold always doubles the regular amount. When fighting a monster, you have a chance to do a "Critical Hit" which can do 2 to 4 times your normal damage. Siege Weapons Siege Weapons are massive weapons or armies that can be summoned to assault difficult opponents. Siege weapons are created after a specific number of people are recruited to assist in the launch of the weapon or army, most often through a Call To Arms. General Monster Damage Formula When attacking monsters, the game uses a formula to determine the amount of damage that you do. We suspect (but haven't completely 100% confirmed) that the damage formula is: :Minimum Damage + (X * Attack Stat) + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power + Random Damage = Damage Dealt. "Minimum Damage" is the minimum amount of damage you can do against a monster, assuming you didn't put any skill points into your Attack Stat, do not have a General, and that you don't have any equipment or magic. "X" is how important the Attack stat is against a monster. "Random Damage" is damage that the game adds so that you don't do exactly the same amount of damage every time you attack a monster. 'Random Friend Bonuses (feature removed)' 'Monster Rewards and Loot' The top tier rewards include: *Demi points ( ) *Favor Points ( ) *Energy Potions ( ) *Land *Rare and unique epic items such as: **Soldiers **Equipment **Magic **Alchemy components Gold and experience will also be rewarded on each attack. The total damage done determines what kind of items you receive at the end of the battle. Damage done depends on your attack stat, current general, and current equipment. Damage taken depends on your defense skill. The more damage you do, the more rewards that you get. Furthermore, it seems that the percent of damage that you do does not matter, but only total damage done is factored in. Fighting monsters can also unlock achievements and will earn you level progress in the monster class you used, if the monster features classes. Defeating monsters quickly can earn you a Medal. Collecting rewards: once the monster is killed, you only have 48h to collect rewards. Do not miss it! Castle Age Monster Loot Spreadsheets If you would like to help us figure out the mechanics behind loot drops, please add your data to this spreadsheet. The spreadsheet is not run or hosted by the wiki, but has been given to the wiki to use the information generated from the spreadsheet. Loot may have some correlation to the number of individual attacks for some monsters. For example, using Barbarus at level 4 will decrease total attacks by 1/3. This also decreases the loot. So a player that is #1 in their tier might get 5 loot drops because the total attacks were 12 to do 1.5 million damage. Meanwhile, a low level player near the bottom of his/her tier have done a couple hundred thousand damage but in 100 attacks will get a significantly greater number of drops although that player did much less damage and was not as prominent in his/her tier. (Example: 5 drops for upper level with Barbarus; 20 drops plus a favor point for low level player) NOTE: This may only be for certain older monsters, like Lotus and Keira and Dragons, and it may be related to player's attack value. Loot for newer monsters, like Bahamut, Azriel, and Gahenna, appear to be purely damage-based. However, it has been noted that this also plays into effect in the Guild Monster Battle of Alpha Vincent. 'Notes' * You can summon up to one of each Epic Boss, Epic Team and Epic World monsters simultaneously (also a Festival monster until the feature was removed). * You cannot summon another monster if you already have one active of the same category, but you can join any amount of them. For example, you cannot summon Keira, the Dread Knight if you already have an active Gildamesh, the Orc King summoned, but you can join any Keiras summoned by other players. * Monsters are considered to be active at least up to 48h after being killed or 72 from being summoned, whichever time period is longer. * Everyone fighting a monster may also make a "Call To Arms", and they will also post a request for help on their own walls and on their guild page. Category:Monsters Category:Keep